DESCRIPTION: The Laboratory Core will act as resource center for the Program Project by coordinating the collection, processing and storage of specimens, such a serum, plasma, saliva, cervical mucus, cervicovaginal lavage fluid and tissues from vagina, cervix and intestinal biopsy. In addition, it will provide standardized clinical and endocrinological evaluation, histological assessment of tissue samples, and measurement of viral load.